


Spellbound by the Music

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru came to Kuro with an offer. He would help reduce his prison sentence if he solved a mystery with him. They have to work together to catch a serial killer.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s nice to see you again, Detective. I would make you a cup of coffee and be a good host. But that’s difficult with these handcuffs on me.” Kuro said in a dry voice and jingled the chains lightly. He was surprised that a man like Mahiru visited him in jail. Kuro leaned back in his chair and asked, “Why are you here? I already confessed to the robberies.”

“I just want to talk,” He shrugged and Kuro’s eyes narrowed. He sat across the detective in a private interrogation room and he wondered what the man wanted. Mahiru wasn’t intimidated by his crimson eyes and merely continued, “Would you like tea or something small to eat? I can ask the officers to get you a doughnut. I heard prison food is terrible.”

“You can skip the formalities, Detective. What do you want?” Kuro cut him off. He knew the detective must want something from him if he visited him even after the case was over. Kuro dearly hoped that Mahiru didn’t suspect that his siblings were involved with the robberies as well.

His family had stolen from wealthy homes without being caught for almost a decade. Yet, in only a month on the case, Mahiru came dangerously close to discovering their identity. Kuro wanted to protect his family and turned himself into the police so they would end their investigation. Every night in his cell, he would miss them but he took solace in the fact that they were safe.

“Something never made sense to me.” Mahiru opened his case file between them. “I talked to your siblings. They told me that you were so lazy that you would only leave your house if it was on fire. I checked your bank records and you don’t have expensive tastes. Also, you’ve been living off cup noodles. Sloth is more your sin than greed yet you went through a lot of trouble to steal almost a billion dollars over the years. Where did all that money go?”

“Well, I would be a stupid thief if I put all that money in my personal bank account. That would leave a paper trail right to me. The money’s in a bank account overseas. I already told you that the first time you interrogated me. If you’re just going to repeat these questions to me, I’m going back to my cell. It was nice to talk to you again, Detective.” Kuro started to stand up.

“Please, let me finished, Kuro.” Mahiru gestured for him to sit again. They were both surprised when Kuro lowered himself into the chair again. He took out several documents and placed them in front of him. “I know you lied about the money. I tracked down every penny. You donated everything you stole to charities and orphanages. You’re a modern Robin Hood, aren’t you?”

Kuro didn’t answer him. He watched Mahiru and waited to see what he would do next. The case was closed so he didn’t know why Mahiru continued the investigation privately. No mattered what happened, he would protect his family. “Did you come to lecture me? ‘You had good intentions but you went about it in the wrong way’. I doubt anything will change. I’m still going to prison.”

“Your trial is in a month and a lot can happen in that time.” Mahiru took a newspaper out of his bag and slid it in front of Kuro. “Have you heard of the serial killer targeting musicians? I’m in charge of the case and I want you to help me find him. If you do, I will use every connection I have to help your trial. My friend’s a prominent defence lawyer. We can have your sentence lowered.”

He had to admit that he was intrigued by the man’s offer. In the end, he had to shake his head. “As much as I would love to, I’m a thief and I doubt I can help you find a murderer. From the articles I’ve read, this man sounds troublesome. You’re a talented detective so I’m certain you’ll find this man on your own.”

Mahiru’s hands tightened into fists on his lap. He hoped Kuro would agree to help him once he offered to shorten his sentence. But there was one more thing he could bargain with. He stood and walked around the table to stand next to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and leaned close to his ear. Mahiru whispered so the officers couldn’t overhear him.

“Robin Hood had a band of Merry Men helping him rob the rich and so did you. I can guess who they are.” He could see Kuro’s eyes widen subtly. Mahiru hated to threaten the man but he had too much to lose if he didn’t catch the killer soon. He straightened and leaned on the table next to Kuro. “You can help a lot of people if you solve this case with me. I know you have made several connections in the criminal world that can lead me to the murderer. I need  _you_ , Kuro. You need me too.”

“If you put it like that, I can’t say no.” He sighed. Kuro was taken aback slightly when Mahiru took his hand gently. He didn’t think a detective’s hands would feel so soft and kind. Mahiru only held his hands long enough to unlock the handcuffs around his wrists.

Mahiru smiled at him, “We’re a team now and I look forward to working with you, Kuro.”

* * *

“Kuro, you’re under my protective custody but I want you to feel comfortable. If you need anything, please tell.” Mahiru told him as he parked his car. It took him awhile but he was able to arrange for Kuro to be release that afternoon. Kuro assumed that Mahiru would drive him to the police station or his apartment after they left the jail.

“Detective, why did you take me to a grocery store? Didn’t you recruit me to track some serial murderer for you? I don’t think we’ll find him in the fruit aisle.” He pointed out. During the drive, Mahiru hadn’t discussed the case with him. Mahiru would rhythmically tap his finger on the steering wheel and casually asked Kuro about himself.

“You just got released from jail and I thought it would be best for you to adjust back into society before we jump into boring detective work. We’ll talk about the case tomorrow. For now, I need to buy more food since my fridge is a little low on food. It has been a long time since I had to cook for two.” Mahiru turned to face him. “You know my name is Mahiru Shirota so why do you continue to call me ‘Detective’?”

“It’s just easier?” He shrugged.

Mahiru pouted briefly and then said, “Detective and Mahiru are both three syllables. We’re partners on this case so you should call me by my first name. Now, repeat after me: Ma-hee-ru.”

“… Mahiru,” He whispered and Kuro found that he liked the sound of his name.

“See, Kuro, it’s not too hard.” He slipped off his seat belt and hopped out of the car. “Let’s go. The two-hour afternoon sale is going to start soon.”

Mahiru gestured for Kuro to follow him. He waited until he reached his side before he walked into the store. He picked up a basket before he handed Kuro a flyer. As they walked down the aisle, Mahiru placed several items into the basket. Kuro felt a little awkward and rubbed his wrists. He could still feel the cold steel of handcuffs on his hands.

That feeling disappeared when Mahiru wrapped his hand around his wrist. He pulled him out of the path of a cart. “Be careful, Kuro. You need to watch where you’re going. I can’t save you from every run away cart. Is there something you want to eat? I’ll buy it for you. But, if you’re going to ask for instant ramen, the answer is no. I’m cooking homemade ramen.”

“Did you know instant ramen is my favourite? You’re kind of a stalker.” Kuro said in a sarcastic voice.

Mahiru huffed and turned to face him with his hands on his hips. “As a detective, it was my job to investigate you. I’m trying to use what I learned to be nice. It’ll be nice if you put in the effort to get along with me too. I know you don’t trust me because I’m a detective but we have to work together to find who is behind the murders.”

“The only reason I agreed was because you blackmailed me.” Kuro reminded him.

“I didn’t have much of a choice. I have someone I want to protect too, Kuro.” His hands tightened on the basket but he didn’t look away from him. “I came to you for help because I think you’re a good person deep inside. My instincts told me that long before I found out you donated all the money to charities. That’s why I didn’t push the investigation after you gave yourself in even though I knew you couldn’t have done it alone. You have my word that your friends will never be implicated.”

His brown eyes were serious and Kuro was drawn into them. He took the basket from him and said, “I’ll carry this for you. I can’t wait to have ramen again in weeks.”

“You’re in luck. I’m as good a cook as I am a detective.”

* * *

Kuro walked out of the bathroom and stretched his muscles. He hadn’t been able to take a long shower or relax in a long time. His first thought after he settled into Mahiru’s apartment was to call his family. He missed them and he needed to tell them that he made a deal with the detective. There was a chance he could see them again. Hope warmed his chest for the first time in weeks.

He walked to the living room so he could ask Mahiru to borrow his phone. As he neared the door, he could hear Mahiru’s voice. It sounded like he was arguing with someone. Kuro peered into the room and saw him talking on his phone. Mahiru sat on the couch with his back to him so he didn’t realize Kuro was behind him.

“Just postpone your tour, Licht! Stop being so stubborn… How dare you call me the stubborn one? There’s a killer targeting musician and you refuse to take the slightest precaution.” Mahiru rubbed his temple and groaned. “I have another lead on who the serial killer is but I can’t tell you the details… It’s confidential and I can lose my job, Licht! If you want to help, you can make my job a lot easier by going to the safe house like I told you to.”

From his muttered curse, Kuro knew that the person on the other end refused his offer. Mahiru’s shoulders slumped and his voice softened. “I’m just worried about you, Licht. I called to make sure you’re safe… Don’t complain about me mothering you. Thinking simply, I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t so reckless… It’s late so I’ll let you go but I’ll call you again soon… I love you too, Licht.”

Kuro wasn’t a detective but he thought he pieced together why Mahiru was so motivated to solve the case quickly. He assumed that his girlfriend was a musician and he wanted to protect her. The floor creaked when Kuro stepped into the living room and Mahiru looked over his shoulder at him. He suddenly felt nervous with his honest, brown eyes watching him.

“I’m sorry for eavesdropping. I didn’t think I should interrupt you and your girlfriend.” Kuro scratched his neck.

“Girlfriend?” To his surprise, Mahiru began to giggle. The sound was light and warm. “I was talking to my cousin, Licht. He’s more of a brother to me though. We were practically raised as siblings. He’s working hard to become a pianist. I admire his determination but I’m worried about him as well. He has always acted like my big brother and helped me. It’s my turn to be the older brother.”

“I have to warn you, being the older brother is troublesome sometimes.” Kuro smiled sadly as he thought of his siblings. He remembered everything they’ve been through nostalgically.

“If I remember correctly, you have seven younger siblings. You can borrow my phone to call them. I’m sure you miss them. Just be careful not to tell them about the investigation.” Mahiru handed his phone to him with a kind smile. He jumped to his feet and picked up his laptop. “I need to send some emails. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

Kuro nodded at him. He knew that Mahiru decided to work in the kitchen so he would have privacy. He was thankful for Mahiru’s kindness and respect. Mahiru was a detective and Kuro was a criminal yet he didn’t treat him differently. He walked to the corner of the living room and leaned against the wall. He quickly dialed Lily’s number and waited for him to answer.

“Hello?” His youngest brother answered after a few rings. It was nice to hear his brother’s voice again and not have to worry about someone monitoring their call.

“Hey, Lily.” Kuro heard his brother gasp and chuckled slightly at his reaction. He could imagine how shocked his brother was because the jail would only allow him to call his family on the weekends. Immediately, Lily began to pepper him with questions. “Slow down, I can’t talk as fast as you can. Is everyone else with you right now? There’s a lot I need to tell you guys.”

“Hugh and Wrath went to talk with the attorney but everyone else is here. Everyone, Kuro is on the phone!” He could hear hurried footsteps through the phone. Kuro felt a mixture of fondness and guilt. He could tell how much they cared. On the other hand, he hated to make them worry about him. “Kuro, we’re all here and you’re on speaker.”

“I’m borrowing someone’s cell phone so we don’t have to worry about this call being monitored. Have you guys stayed out of trouble like I told you to?” Kuro wanted to keep his words cryptic because he didn’t know how much he could trust Mahiru. “I have some good news and bad news. Do you guys remember the detective I told you about, Mahiru Shirota?”

“Is he the bad news or the good news?” Hyde asked and Kuro didn’t know how to answer him.

“A little of both at the moment. He suspects that I didn’t carry out the thefts alone.” A prolonged silence followed his words. Kuro could sense how tense they became and reassured them. “Mahiru and I made a deal. I’ll help him catch a serial killer and he’ll keep everyone as far from suspicion as possible. He also knows a lawyer who can help lower my sentence.”

“You might be able to come home sooner than we first thought?” Lily asked excitedly. “This is great! Can we see you right now?”

“Wait, can we believe this detective?” Hyde interrupted them. He was more cynical than his other siblings. While he wanted his brother home again, he had to be logical. “Mahiru may be lying to us so he could send us all to jail. What do we know about this man?”

“He’s a good man.” Kuro found himself defending Mahiru. “He’s a detective but he has his own reason to arrest the serial killer quickly. His cousin is a pianist and he could be the killer’s next target. Mahiru bent the rules to get me out of jail so I could help him. We can trust him. Anyways, I’m staying at his home and I can find any evidence he has on you guys while he’s asleep.”

“Hopefully, you won’t need to.” JeJe said.

They talked to each other for another hour and Kuro was happy to hear they were doing well. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Mahiru type on his laptop. The man was a complete mystery to him. He wasn’t as jaded or apathetic like the other detectives he knew. Mahiru was humming lightly to himself and that simple act filled the room with a pleasant warmth.

Once he finished talking with his siblings, Kuro walked to Mahiru. He lightly tapped his phone on his shoulder to get his attention. He placed his cell next to his laptop and said, “Thanks for letting me borrow your phone. It was great to talk to them again.”

“Tomorrow, we should head to the mall and buy you a new phone. Thinking simply, it’ll be easier for both of us if you had your own phone. I can easily call you if we ever get separated. Mostly, I don’t have to worry about going over my minutes every time you borrow my phone. Detectives don’t get paid as much you would think.” Mahiru lightly joked and smiled up at him.

“I’m going to sleep first. Can you show me where my room is?” Kuro asked and Mahiru nodded.

“Before we head to bed, can you give me your hand?” Mahiru asked and held out his hand to him. His warmth drew Kuro towards him and he placed his hand on his palm. A distinctive click echoed between them. Too late, Kuro realized that he was handcuffed once again. Mahiru secured the other end of the handcuff onto his own wrist. “There we go.”

“I don’t think kinky sex was in our agreement.” Kuro tugged on the cuff and it held strong. The chain was long enough that he could walk a few feet from Mahiru. He could see his confusion so he explained.

“This is to make sure you don’t try to run away while I’m asleep.” Mahiru told him simply. “We will only wear these at night and I’ll take them off you first thing in the morning. I promise. I set up two futons in the guest room for us to sleep. Please, follow me.”

Even though Mahiru phased it as a request, Kuro had little choice but to walk behind him. He walked into the guest room and there were futons laid on the floor like he said. He set them a fair distance apart but Kuro knew he wouldn’t be able to leave without Mahiru noticing. Kuro couldn’t blame him for being cautious though.

He slipped into a futon and stared up at the ceiling. Kuro heard Mahiru fall asleep next to him and soon his soft breathing filled the room. He rolled onto his side and glanced at Mahiru. Could he trust the detective? He sighed and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro woke up much sooner than he usually would. The unfamiliar room kept him from sleeping deeply and he spent most of the night staring at the ceiling. Occasionally, he would glance at the man sleeping in the futon next to his. He didn’t know what to make of the detective and the deal he made with him. He wasn’t certain if he could find a serial killer but he wasn’t given much of a choice. It could be his only chance to be with his family again.

After a quick peek at the clock, he decided he should start the day. He groaned and muttered curses as he sat up. Kuro touched the handcuff on his wrist and wondered if he should search for the key. The chain wasn’t very long so he couldn’t explore the room well. He doubted that Mahiru was careless enough to leave it somewhere obvious anyways. He didn’t have anything to pick the lock either.

Kuro knelt next to Mahiru to wake him. The moment he touched his shoulder, Kuro was thrown off balance. Mahiru woke up and instinctively grabbed his shirt. He flipped Kuro onto his back in one smooth motion, moved on top of him and straddled him. He pinned him to the ground with his body and grabbed a broom resting next to him. He stopped when he realized who was beneath him.

“You scared me, Kuro. I thought someone had broken into my home. Are you okay?” Mahiru asked and he felt relieved after Kuro nodded. He would’ve felt terrible if he hurt the man. He lowered the broom and quickly apologized. “I’m so sorry. I live alone and I’m not used to having a roommate. Next time you want to wake me up, just yell my name.”

“Whatever you want, Detective. Can you get off me now?” Kuro said as he sat up. A bright blush appeared on Mahiru’s face when he realized the position they were in. He hurriedly moved off his lap and stood up. He almost lost his balance because he was so flustered. Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him from falling. Mahiru fell back against his chest and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Kuro felt bashful himself but he hid his feelings. He said, “You knock me on my ass one minute but then trip over yourself the next? I really don’t know what to make of you.”

“I’m a detective.” Mahiru answered him and stood. “I didn’t expect you to get up before my alarm went off. But we have a big day ahead of us so it’s lucky you did. I’ll get these handcuffs off us and then we can get ready for the day. You can borrow my clothes for now. We have to go to your home and pack the things you need. Then, we can discuss the case.”

He slipped a key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. Kuro was slightly surprised that he didn’t try to hide the location of the key. He watched him in the corner of his eyes. Mahiru stretched his arms over his head. His shirt lifted slightly and Kuro had to note that he was more fit than he thought he would be. Kuro pulled his eyes away and collapsed back onto the futon.

Mahiru placed his hands on his hips when he saw that Kuro hadn’t left his futon yet. “Didn’t you hear me, Kuro? I said we had a full day so stop lounging on the floor. You can use the bathroom first while I get some clothes for you. Your family called you lazy but I won’t put up with that kind of behaviour during our investigation. Get your butt out of bed, Kuro.”

“Why does it feel like I’m being lectured by my mother?” His quip only made Mahiru roll his eyes.

Mahiru walked to his room across the hall. He left the door open and Kuro noticed the case files on a desk. Did he have information on his family in those folders? His instinct to protect his siblings told him to find a way into his room and destroy any evidence Mahiru had against them. Yet, another part of him didn’t want to break the fragile trust Mahiru had given him.

He quickly looked away when Mahiru came out of the room. He locked his bedroom door before he returned to Kuro’s side. In his hands, he had a set of clothes for him. “You’re a little taller than me but I hope these will fit you. They’ll have to do until we can go to your place. At least I bought a toothbrush at the store for you yesterday.”

“You were confident that you could talk me into helping you, weren’t you?” Kuro said and took the clothes from him.

“I’ll tell you my secret. I like to keep things simple and I’m great with people. Those two things are essential for being a good detective.” Mahiru grinned at him. He saw the time and said: “Well, it is early so you can sleep in a little more. I’ll get ready first and start breakfast. Just make sure you’re up in twenty minutes. I want to close this case as soon as possible.”

“Can’t deal.” He sighed and watched Mahiru leave. He looked down at the simple clothes he gave him. Mahiru had been kinder to him than most people he met. He didn’t know what to make of the man. Kuro could only hope that Mahiru would fulfill his promise to keep his siblings safe from the investigation. He listened to Mahiru go about his morning routine and closed his eyes.

Mahiru finished changing and walked into the kitchen. His apartment had an open concept so he could easily keep an eye on Kuro. He wasn’t worried that Kuro would run away to avoid the trial. That would endanger his family and friends. More than that, Mahiru thought that he was a good man. He turned himself in to protect the people who helped him rob the rich.

He had to be careful though. Mahiru would often bring his private cases home and he could lose his job if Kuro found those sensitive documents. He already stored them away in his room but he wanted to be cautious. He loved his job because it allowed him to help people.

The delicate smell of bacon and eggs filled his small kitchen as he cooked. He made a plate for Kuro as well. It had been a long time since he had a guest in his home or enjoyed a meal with someone.  Mahiru had been busy with cases and he rarely had the opportunity to have dinner with his friends. The irony that is new roommate had robbed countless people didn’t escape him.

He heard the door open and he glanced over his shoulder. Kuro walked into the room and Mahiru could easily see how stiff his shoulders were. He couldn’t blame him for feeling awkward since they barely knew each other. Mahiru tried to make him more comfortable with a bright smile. “I made breakfast. I hope you don’t mind that it’s simple. But, as my uncle would always say, simple is best.”

“You really like that saying, don’t you?” Kuro moved to stand next to him and leaned against the counter. Mahiru realized how much taller he was to him even though he was slouching. His shirt looked a little tight on him because of his broad shoulders.

He stole a stripe of bacon from the plate. The seasoning was modest but the bacon tasted delicious to Kuro. Mahiru lightly slapped his hand when he tried to take another piece. With a stern tone, he told Kuro. “It’s rude to eat before everyone else can. I’ll finish these eggs and bring them to the table. Then, you can eat as much as you want. You’re the oldest of eight so you should know your table manners.”

Kuro ate another slice of bacon despite his protest. He chuckled and told him: “In a family of eight, tables manners are thrown away pretty quickly. You eat first or else all the food will be gone. World End would’ve finished this entire plate in seconds. Family dinners are crazy.”

“I can relate. I’m an only child but my uncle raised me and Licht like brothers. His parents were famous musicians and they would go on tours often. It was fun whenever Licht stayed with us. I would think that until dinner time came and Licht insisted he needed eight different desserts.” Mahiru giggled as he remembered those simpler times. “I talked with your family and they adore you.”

“We’ve been through a lot together.” He nodded. Mahiru turned off the stove and slipped the eggs into a plate. “Did your parents travel a lot too? You mentioned that your uncle raised both you and Licht.”

Mahiru’s hands stilled for only a moment but Kuro noticed it. After debating if he should tell Kuro, he sighed. It wasn’t a secret but it was personal. “My mother was killed in a hit and run when I was a kid. I wasn’t hurt but… Luckily, my uncle was one of the officers that came onto the scene. I was hysterical but he was able to calm me down. He told me he would find the car that killed her and he kept that promise. He inspired me to become a detective.”

“I’m sorry, Mahiru.” He didn’t know what else to say. He could only imagine how difficult the experience was for Mahiru. Yet, he had the brightest smile he knew. Kuro took the plates from Mahiru and said, “I’ll carry these to the table for you.”

“Thank you, Kuro.” He placed his hand on his shoulder and looked up at him with a reassuring smile. “But you don’t need to apologize for anything. It’s in the past and I’m an adult now. Let’s talk about something happier over breakfast? Tell me about yourself. You’re an independent graphic designer and a heroic outlaw. What is it like to have two wildly different occupations.”

There wasn’t a hint of judgement in his voice as he laughed lightly. They sat across from each other at the table. Kuro found it easy to talk with Mahiru and he lowered his guard. “I don’t know what else I can tell the detective who knows a lot about me already. Did you know I’m a gamer?”

* * *

 _My interview’s over and I’m heading to practise. I’ll call you once I get home._ Licht texted his cousin. The replies Mahiru sent him were short but they were full of concern. He didn’t think he needed to be scared for him though. He was an adult and he was able to protect himself. But telling Mahiru to worry less was as pointless as asking the sun to stop shining.

He was focused on his phone so he didn’t see the person in front of him. Licht walked into a solid back and accidentally dropped his phone. He rubbed his nose and muttered curses at the man despite the fault being his own. The man didn’t seem to mind because he only picked up his phone for him. “That’s a fancy suit you’re wearing, Angel Cakes. Do you work here? I’m lost and I need directions.”

The man winked at him but Licht narrowed his eyes. He had met far too many halfhearted flirts in the music industry to be taken in by an attractive face. The man introduced himself, “My name’s Hyde and I’m a journalist. I have an interview in room 201. Can you show me where it is? I don’t want to be late.”

“I don’t work here and I certainly don’t care if you’re late. Ask the receptionist for help.” He held out his hand for his cellphone back. Hyde started to return his phone but something on the screen caught his attention. He lifted his phone above his head and out of reach. Licht’s brows twitched in irritation and he had to remind himself not to attack the demon. “Give it back, Demon.”

“I would love to, Angel Cakes, but I want to talk to you first. I see that you know Mahiru Shirota. Can I assume that you’re the famous pianist, Licht Jekylland Todoroki?” He placed the phone into his hand. Licht’s suspicion spiked when he said his name and Mahiru’s. He thought of the serial killer targeting musicians and he took a sharp step away from the man. “That’s a rather frightening glare for an angel.”

“Are you truly a journalist?” Licht asked him and folded his arms. “Or are you a demon?”

“I am the one and only, Hyde Servamp.” He placed his finger beneath his chin and lifted his face slightly. “And you can help me get my brother back.”

* * *

“Are you sure you didn’t forget anything, Kuro?” Mahiru asked him as they drove to the station. They briefly stopped by Kuro’s apartment so he could pack his clothes. Kuro only took a large travel bag with him though. “We can go back and get them after the morning briefing if you did. I don’t mind.”

“I don’t need much so one bag of clothes is more than enough for me.” He told him. Mahiru remembered Kuro’s apartment and how sparse it was. While the man didn’t have much, it was obvious that he thought of others before himself. He robbed from wealthy household but gave the money to people less fortunate than him. He admired his motivation but, as a detective, he couldn’t agree with stealing.

“Remember this conversation when you run out of clothes and have to borrow mine that are too small. Maybe it’s just better to take you shopping. That reminds me!” Mahiru parked his car behind the station. He reached into the backseat for his bag. He took out a simple phone and handed it to Kuro. “Your old cellphone. I planned to buy you a new one but this is simpler.”

“I thought this would be evidence. How did you get it back for me?” Kuro turned on his phone and looked through it briefly. He was glad that nothing seemed to be out of place and he still had his photos of his family. Mahiru seemed to have read his thoughts because he reassured him.

“We only looked through to see if you had any connection the victims, nothing else. I pulled some strings and I was able to get your phone back. Since we didn’t find anything, we can’t use it as evidence in the case. You might want to change your passcode though.” Mahiru unbuckled his seat belt and said, “It’s time to go to work.”

“My first day as an honorary detective…” Kuro followed him out of the car. He couldn’t tell Mahiru how nervous he felt to return to the office. While Mahiru had been kind and understanding, he couldn’t say the same for the other detectives. He stayed close to his side as they walked and ignored the stares. Most of the officers likely knew about his past and crimes.

Mahiru went to his desk to collect a few folders. “I’m going to tell everyone about the case at the briefing in a few minutes. I’ll also introduce you as my partner on the case to everyone. That way, no one will be confused or suspicious of you. Some things will be confidential to you but I should have clearance. If you think something is important to the investigation, tell me and I’ll look into it.”

They walked into the briefing room and it felt like walking into a den of wolves to Kuro. Mahiru found two empty seats for them and sat down. Next to him, Kuro sank lower in his chair and pulled his hood over his head. “I’m going to take a catnap. Wake me up when it’s time to talk about the serial killer.”

“Alright,” Mahiru slid his bag in front of him to use as a pillow. He didn’t want the Kuro to feel like an outsider but he decided it would be best to let him sleep through most of the briefing. It was dangerous if a civilian knew too much about their investigation. Information could be leaked and cause a panic. Kuro fell asleep on his bag in seconds and that surprised Mahiru.

He peeked through the fur lining of his hood and watched Mahiru take notes. He didn’t bother to follow what the others said. Their city rarely had major crimes and he wasn’t worried. Mahiru’s expression changed when he was working. He appeared more serious and determined as he wrote in a notebook. After a while, Mahiru lightly tapped his shoulder.

“I would like to go over the recent murders.” Mahiru addressed the room. “The serial killer has murdered four musicians so far. He has made no contact with police or the victim’s family so we don’t know his goal. I haven’t been able to find a connection between the victims aside from their occupation. They all played different instruments too. He targets a musician and kills them in their home or hotel room. Every time, there was no sign of forced entry so it’s likely the musicians knew their killer and let them in.”

Kuro had to wonder why Mahiru believed he could help the investigation. He didn’t have a single connection in the music industry. Yet, Mahiru went on to say: “This is Kuro Servamp and he will work on this case with me.”

“Thank you, Shirota. That concludes our morning briefing so please go to your work.” The chief said.

Mahiru stood but he saw that Kuro still had his head rested on his bag. He pulled off his hood and poked his cheek. The way Kuro grumbled like a child, he didn’t know if he should laugh or be mad. He tried to take his bag back and said: “Kuro, it’s time to wake up and work. I let you laze around far more than I should today. Did you even hear what I said during the briefing?”

“Pardon me, Shirota?” They both looked up when another detective approached them. “Can I talk to you about the case? Do you think it’s wise to let a known thief out of jail? He’s a criminal.”

“I trust Kuro. He has never been in a violent crime.” He defended Kuro. Mahiru knew that some would question his decision but he didn’t think one would confront him so openly. He walked around the table to face the detective. He unconsciously placed himself between them, as if to shield Kuro from the man’s judgmental eyes. “The chief has approved my decision so you may bring your concerns to him.”

Mahiru turned around and took Kuro’s arm. He pulled him to his feet and led him out of the room. He ignored the detective and focused on Kuro. “I’m sorry about that guy. Don’t let what he said affect you. He doesn’t know you. Let’s focus on finding a serial killer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more LawLicht in this chapter but it would make this chapter way too long and so more of them in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here, Kuro, I made tea for you.” Mahiru had two cups in his hands and he placed one in front of Kuro. He sat across the desk from him and then took a sip of his own drink. A few detectives were staring at them and Mahiru could easily guess what they were thinking. He brushed their stares aside though. “Are you finished reading the profile I gave you, Kuro? I want to hear your opinion.”

“Didn’t I already listen you to go over the case ten minutes ago in the morning briefing? I don’t think I need to read your ten page report about it. I get the gist of this case. Crazy person is killing musicians in their home.” Kuro flipped through the file idly. “With all this information you’ve already collected, I don’t know why you want my help. Your colleagues obvious don’t agree with you.”

Since he grew up with people judging him and his siblings, Kuro thought he would be numb to people glaring at him. But he still felt their stares like a knife in his back. Mahiru smiled sympathetically at him and pushed the cup of tea towards him. “Ignore them. Detectives see a lot of criminals in our line of work. Sometimes we become jaded after they work this job for so long.”

Mahiru gaze became far away as he went on to say, “I hate seeing that happen. We can’t do our job well if we dehumanize people. Thinking simply, things aren’t always black and white. When I was ten, I caught a boy stealing from a store but I didn’t turn him in. I followed him and talked to him. He wanted to feed his family. I still think stealing is wrong but I can’t fault his intention. I don’t judge you either, Kuro.”

“You’re a strange man.” Kuro opened the folder and picked up the first photo. The picture was of a dishevelled bedroom. “This is the first murder?”

“Yes, the victim was an upcoming pianist. His manager was the one that found him. That was the messiest crime scene I’ve seen in a while. No one should ever have to see that. I already set aside the pictures of the bodies in another folder so you won’t come across them.” He told him. “At first, we thought that it could’ve been a robbery gone wrong but that’s obviously not the case.”

“I know robberies and this one looks staged. He didn’t take anything of value in the room. There’s a fancy jewelry box on her vanity. He probably opened it randomly to make it look like a movie scene.” Kuro tossed the picture onto the desk. “High profile targets like celebrities takes a lot planning. If it was me, I would target the house during a concert and I’m certain there’s a block of time they’re out.”

“I thought the same thing.” Mahiru nodded. “There was no sign of forced entry so the victim let the killer in. I made a list of people the victims would trust enough to let into their home. There were a few similarities but nothing stood out to me. As the murders went on, what the killer wanted from their victim became more confusing.”

“He stopped trying to make them look like robberies after the second one. He’s becoming more confident. Television lied, that’s a bad thing.” Kuro flipped through the other photographs in the folder. He scanned them for anything that could help the investigation. Nothing stood out to him. “He didn’t leave anything behind? No hairs or blood?”

“The victims were killed with a gun and I assume he took them by surprise so there wasn’t a struggle. The neighbours didn’t hear anything so he must have a silencer as well. Japan has strict gun laws and I looked through our database of registered gun owners but no one popped up. The killer must’ve obtained it illegally. You know channels to buy and sell things illegally through your… let’s say your side job.”

“So, that’s why want my help?” Kuro placed the photo back into the pile carefully. “I can take you to some people I know. If that’s all you need from me, this is going to be easier for me than I worried. I can relax in your apartment while you investigate. Can I convince you to give me a laptop to keep myself from becoming bored in your house?”

“Those contacts will be a great help. I would like your help throughout the entire investigation though. A fresh perspective might uncover something we overlooked.” Mahiru told him and he saw how hesitant Kuro was. He placed his hand on his leg. “Please, Kuro? I promise I won’t cause you too much trouble. Simply put, all you have to do is follow me around and tell me if you notice anything strange.”

He leaned closer as he waited for his answer and Kuro could see the stunning details in his brown eyes. Kuro pushed his chair back and turned away from Mahiru. “My brother used to tell me not to feed a stray cat because it’ll follow you around forever. You gave me my first warm breakfast in a while. You also promised to help me see my family again.”

“I don’t mind taking in stray cats.” Mahiru giggled at the silly comparison. He took his cup and tapped it against Kuro’s. “Here’s to the start of a new partnership. Let’s work together to find the killer.”

Mahiru set the cup back on his desk. “I want to talk to you more about the first murder. We don’t know his reason or motive but we can gather the first murder was personal for him at least. He stole a necklace from her. It hasn’t resurfaced in a pawn shops so he didn’t take it for the money. That’s the one and only time he took a trophy.”

“A necklace? Did you check if there’s a jealous ex or scorned lover in the picture?” Mahiru shook his head and took out another folder. Inside was a picture of a woman and he guessed she was the first victim. He stared at the necklace she wore.

“Her name was Megumi Nanami. Her mother gave her that necklace after she won her first competition. Since then, she wore it for each competition as a good luck charm.” Mahiru’s hands tightened into fists on his lap. “Her mother cried when she told me that she wanted her daughter to be buried with that necklace. I can’t bring back her daughter but the least I can do is grant her wish and find her killer.”

A subtle flame burned in his brown eyes. It was clear that his determination was fueled by his kindness. Kuro didn’t know if he should admire him or say he was naïve. In the end, he concluded that Mahiru was far from a simple man. He wasn’t troublesome though. “I’ll help you with that. Do you have an idea of when he will strike next to who he will target?”

“He doesn’t have a pattern for when he kills.” He answered with a sigh. Mahiru was interrupted when his phone vibrated. He took a quick glance at the screen and saw Licht’s name. He opened the text quickly, hoping that it wasn’t related to the killer.

“Is something wrong?” Kuro asked once Mahiru became pale. Instead of answering, Mahiru jumped to his feet and hastily put away the folders in his desk. He barely finished locking the drawer before he grabbed Kuro’s arm and pulled him out of his feet. Kuro quickened his pace to match Mahiru’s. “Did something happen?”

“Licht just texted me and he said the killer approached him.”

* * *

“Excuse me, please give me the key card for room 205.” Mahiru tried to remain calm while he spoke with the receptionist. He flipped open his badge and she handed him the key card. He nodded to her politely even as he ran towards the stairs. The stairs would be quicker than waiting for the elevator considering that Licht’s room was on the second floor. Kuro was running close behind him.

Outwardly, Mahiru appeared calm but he knew that his heart must be racing from fear. He tried to call Licht during the drive to the hotel but he never answered his call. Mahiru pictured a million scenarios behind the door and he dreaded every single one of them. They reached the hotel suite and he shoved the door open. “Licht, are you okay?”

Contrary to Mahiru’s earlier fears, Licht was safe and sound in his suite. He didn’t hear the pair storm into his room because he was wearing headphones. But he saw them out of the corner of his eyes and said, “Hey, Mahiru, you came faster than I thought you would.”

“I’ve been calling for you for the past ten minutes! You sent me a text that says the killer approached you but you’re just sitting here like that’s nothing. Take off those headphones and tell me everything that happened. Did he attack you? Did he run away? Why the hell didn’t you call the police instead of me?” Mahiru yelled but Licht merely rolled his eyes.

“You’re not my mom, Mahiru, so stop lecturing at me. You should know that an angel such as myself can easily defeat a demon. I knocked out that demon and locked him in my closet.” He pointed to the closet and its doors were kept shut with a bike lock. Mahiru’s eyes narrowed at the closet. While Licht could be delusional, he wouldn’t lie to him intentionally.

Mahiru silently held out his hand to Licht who placed the key on his palm. He walked towards the closet but Kuro placed his hand on his shoulder. He whispered to him, “That guy is dangerous and he might be armed. We need to be careful if he’s conscious.”

Kuro pressed his ear against the door but he didn’t hear anything inside. He took out the key he stole from Mahiru when he whispered to him. He wanted to be cautious so he leaned his weight against the closet so it couldn’t open immediately. A thud immediately followed the lock falling to the ground so he knew the man had regained consciousness. “Troublesome.”

When he felt the door rattle again, he opened the closet to throw the man off balance. The man crashed to the ground and Kuro was shocked when he recognized him. He immediately knelt down to untie the scarf around his wrists. “Hyde? What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t this your brother?” Mahiru frowned and went forward to help him. He interviewed Kuro’s family briefly for the robbery case so he knew he couldn’t be the serial killer. It was obvious that there had been a misunderstanding. “Licht, you attacked an innocent civilian. Do you realize that this is false imprisonment and you can be charged with a misdemeanour?”

“It’s citizen’s arrest!” Licht argued and stubbornly crossed his arms. In response, Mahiru groaned and rubbed his temple to hold back his frustration. “He must be the killer. When we bumped into each other, he knew your name, Mahiru. You’re not in the public eye so the only way he’ll know that we’re related is if he’s the killer. You did say it was common for criminals to follow the police case.”

“Yes, that’s true, but you can’t go around accusing random people with so little evidence. At least you’re safe. I was so afraid that you were hurt.” Mahiru relaxed. Despite the stubborn scowl Licht had, Mahiru knew that he must be worried about the serial killer. He went to apologize to Hyde on Licht’s behalf. “I’m sorry about this confusion, Hyde.”

“You know this demon?” Licht pointed towards the man.

“I guess you can call us acquaintances.” Mahiru laughed nervously as he tried to think of what to tell him. He couldn’t lie because Licht would instinctively know. “Hyde is the brother of my new partner and we talked a few times. Oh, I should introduce you to Kuro. Since we’re going to be working together on this case, you’ll likely see him often.”

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Kuro and Hyde speaking to each other softly. He knew that they hadn’t been able to speak except for a phone call. Mahiru walked to Kuro and tapped on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk to your brother alone? I was planning to invite your family over for dinner this weekend so you could see them again. But this is a great chance for you to catch up. You can borrow Licht’s room to talk in private.”

“Hey, don’t offer my room to a pair of demons, Mahiru. I still can’t trust that blonde demon!”

“You can complain about that after I finish lecturing you.” Mahiru pulled him away. He looked over his shoulder towards Kuro. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

* * *

“I can’t believe that guy actually left us alone. Either he’s listening to us right now or he has a tracker on you.” Hyde watched the door. He spoke with Mahiru a few times and he seemed like a kind person. He couldn’t bring himself to trust the detective entirely though. “Do you think he has a camera in here? We can search this room for any blackmail material.”

“Sit down, Hyde.” Kuro told him. It was rare for him to sound so strict even though he was the oldest of eight.  From his expression, Hyde knew that his brother wouldn’t let the issue go. “I thought you were going after a story about the CEO. What are you doing here? I know you have something planned. Don’t bother lying. I’m your brother and I can tell whenever you lie.”

Hyde cursed beneath his breath and leaned back against the couch. “I hate it whenever you get all brotherly and lecture me like this. We’re not teenagers anymore, Kuro. I can take care of myself. I was hoping to find some blackmail on Licht and use that against Mahiru if he betrays us. He’s using your family to blackmail you and I’m just doing the same.”

“Mahiru’s not going to go back on his word. He’s better than the other cops we knew. I trust Mahiru.” Kuro pulled out a chair to sit across from Hyde. “Before I went to jail, our family made a promise to put our crimes behind us. Don’t do something reckless. You’re better than that.”

“You’re one to talk when you’re always running off on your own to protect us. Is it wrong for me to want to do something for you? I’m your brother so you can rely on me too. I know I messed up the last job we had but…” Hyde bit his lip in frustration. He blamed himself slightly even though there was nothing he could do. “I got greedy and took that pocket watch. Mahiru was able to track it that down.”

“He only found the second dealer we went through. It wasn’t enough for him to connect it to our family.” Kuro reminded him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and told him. “I never considered anything your fault, Hyde. I was thinking of turning myself in long before that job. Right now, I’m relying on you to take care of World End and Lily while I’m helping Mahiru. You’re  _their_ older brother.”

* * *

“Why did you leave them alone? They could be making a plan to escape. Don’t you think their behaviour is a little suspicious?” Licht asked. The only thing keeping him from storming back into his room was Mahiru. He thought of what his first interaction with the demon. “My instincts tell me that he has a secret. There’s his smile too.”

“What about Hyde’s smile?” Mahiru probed but Licht only mumbled something beneath his breath. He decided not to push for an answer and changed the subject. “Kuro hasn’t been able to talk freely with his family for a long time. I can’t imagine how lonely that must be. So, just give them ten minutes to talk. I trust Kuro and you can too.”

“Unlike you, I can’t trust someone immediately after I met them. But they can borrow my room for three more minutes. I do trust your judgement even if you do sympathize with demons. Angels must purify them.” Licht casually nudged his shoulder and they laughed together. Lately, they had both been busy with their careers so it was nice to talk in person again.

“Kuro’s more of a stray than a demon. He’s going to do his best to help us. You don’t have to worry about that serial killer.” He promised him. No matter how much Licht insisted that he could protect himself, Mahiru knew that he must be worried about the killer as well. The fact that he over reacted to Hyde told him that. He had to admit that how Hyde approached Licht was strange. He wondered if he should ask Kuro about that later.

Mahiru looked towards the door when the two walked out. He stepped forward and he beamed a smile at Kuro. “I hope you two had a nice chat. A few more minutes and I would’ve had to stop Licht from kicking down the door. The media might be called the angel of music but he’s far from weak. Your brother can tell you that.”

“You can’t judge anyone by how angelic they appear. We were just talking about how you handcuffed me last night.” The good-natured retort made Mahiru laugh softly.

“We should get back to the office now that this whole misunderstanding is cleared up. Stay safe, Licht. That man only attacks his victim at night so don’t be alone with anyone you don’t trust. Remember, if Kranz is busy, just stay at my house for the night.” Mahiru continued to list safety precautions. “Maybe I should check your room one more time.”

“It’s time to go, Mahiru. Weren’t you the one that said we need to go back to the office?” Kuro pointed out and gently took his arm. He tugged him away and said, “This is a renowned hotel so it’s not easy for someone to break into his room. You don’t need to worry. Hyde, go to work too. You’re a freelance journalist but you can’t slack off.”

“So, he wasn’t lying about being a journalist.” Licht mused to himself and glanced at Hyde in the corner of his eyes. He had to admit that he was a little curious about the man. He was pulled from his thoughts when Mahiru spoke.

“I need to go now but call me if you need anything, Licht.” Mahiru hugged his cousin before he walked away with Kuro. He waved to him briefly as he walked down the hall with Kuro. Before he walked into the elevator, he made sure that Licht returned to his room safely. Once he and Kuro were alone in the elevator, Mahiru looked up at him.

With a soft smile, he said: “Thank you for being here with me. I was frightened for Licht and I rushed here in a panic. You helped me.”

“I didn’t do much.” Kuro scratched his cheek but Mahiru continued to smile up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a family moment because I love the servamps.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sorry about my brother.” Kuro said as they drove back to the station. His brother approached Licht for his sake but Kuro doubted he could explain everything to Mahiru. He still felt the need to apologize to him though. He couldn’t help but think of how pale Mahiru became when he thought his cousin was in danger. Also, Mahiru gave him a chance to see his family again.

“I have to apologize for Licht’s behaviour as well. Your brother was probably there to interview someone for his job but Licht attacked him. If I remember right, he’s a journalist.” He nodded in answer. Kuro was thankful that Mahiru’s assumption was much better than the truth. He had to wonder if Mahiru believed his own words when he added. “It’s remarkable that Hyde knew that Licht and I were related. We don’t have much of a family resemblance.”

“The world is full of coincidences.” Kuro shrugged and tried to appear nonchalant about the encounter. He didn’t want Mahiru to discover that his family was involved in the robberies as well. The entire reason he turned himself in was because he wanted to protect his siblings. “You’ve met my family so you know we don’t look anything alike.”

“I’m an only child but I was a little jealous of others with big families. I already mentioned that we should arrange a dinner with them. Just make sure not to talk about the investigation or that Licht might be a target. We don’t want private information to reach the public and the killer.” He warned. Kuro realized that Mahiru earlier words weren’t him suspecting Hyde of anything. He was more worried about his investigation than anything. He was reminded of how Mahiru was a dedicated detective.

His phone rang and Mahiru searched for a place he could pull over. Unfortunately, all of the spots were taken. When he drove to Licht’s hotel, he took his own car instead of a police vehicle so he didn’t have a radio to answer the call either. “Kuro, can you reach into my right pocket and get my work phone? Put it on speaker too. It might be something important about the investigation.”

“You can’t break a law as simple as ‘don’t text and drive’?” Even as he asked that, Kuro leaned towards him and slipped his hand into his pants’ pocket. He couldn’t find his phone so he moved closer to search in his other pocket.

“Wait, Kuro, I meant my jacket’s right pocket.” Mahiru quickly correct him and blushed. Kuro didn’t know why seeing him flustered made him feel the same. He hid how he felt though. He found his phone quickly enough and answered it for Mahiru. After he clicked speaker, he held it close to Mahiru. From the angry voice he heard, he doubted he needed to put it on speaker.

“Mahiru, where are you? I didn’t authorize for you to leave the station.” He went out because he thought Licht was in danger. Mahiru doubted his boss would accept that as an answer though. He knew that it was rather selfish of him to let his personal feelings affect the investigation.

Mahiru bit his lip and composed himself. “I’m sorry, chief. I received a call and I thought it was connected with the serial killer. It was a dead end though. I’m on my way back to the station right now. Did something come up while I was gone?”

“Something? There was another murder. You’re lucky you’re one of our best detectives. We need you to go to the location. At least you’re on the road already.” His chief gave him the address and Kuro typed it into the GPS with his free hand. As he did that, he could see Mahiru’s face tense. He could guess what was going through his mind.

When the call ended, Kuro said: “If I was in your shoes and I got that text from my siblings, I would’ve done the same thing. You couldn’t have known that something would happen either so don’t make that guilty face. Isn’t this the time you would say something like: ‘We need to work hard and solve this case so everyone will be safe’?”

“You make me sound like one of those shonen protagonists who preaches too much.” Mahiru pouted but he had to smile after a moment. He knew that Kuro was trying to encourage him even though he was a little ungraceful with his words. He switched lanes and said, “We better go to the crime scene quickly and solve this case.”

“That’s a classic shonen protagonist line right there.” Kuro smirked at Mahiru’s reaction to his teasing. In the short time he knew Mahiru, he was able to understand the person he was. He was simple but that wasn’t a negative to Kuro.

“One more comment like that and I’m going to make you help me with paperwork when we get home.”

“You went from a hero to a housewife in two sentences.”

* * *

Mahiru stepped out of his car and looked over the gated home. He was already assessing the scene as he moved to stand next to Kuro. He took off his uniform jacket and held it out to him. “Wear this, Kuro. Most of the officers already know that you’re my partner on the case but this should help you blend in more. We can’t go in until the crime photographers finish. Do you have any questions while we wait?”

“Can I stay in the car while you work? I missed a few hours of sleep last night so I would like to catch up on them.” Kuro asked as he leaned against the car. He slipped off his jacket and wore the one Mahiru gave him, assuming that Mahiru would say no. His answer surprised him though.

“You can sleep in the car. I would’ve liked a fresh perspective but I understand if this entire situation makes you uncomfortable. You’re a normal citizen, after all. I would never make you look at the body. My only intention was for you to listen to me interview the person who found the body.” Mahiru took out his keys from his pocket. “If you get hot, turn on the AC. I need to talk to the first responders.”

He started to walk towards the uniformed men but he was surprised to see Kuro follow behind him. He smiled encouragingly to him and continued to walk away. As they approached the officers, Kuro could feel stares stabbing his back. He decided to stay with Mahiru since he defended him from the other detectives and made him feel comfortable.

Mahiru waved to one of the officers on duty. He also took out his badge so the officer wouldn’t assume he was a civilian since Kuro was wearing his uniformed jacket. “Hello, I am Detective Shirota and this is my partner, Kuro Ash. It’s rather early but can you tell me what you have so far?”

“The victim’s name is Emi Igawa. Her manager found the body when he came to drive her to an interview. She was killed in the living room. It looks like another gunshot but we need to wait for the autopsy to be certain.” The officer told him and Mahiru nodded. He went to write a few notes in a small book he usually kept in his pocket. Mahiru realized that Kuro had his notebook since he gave him his jacket.

“I want to look over the crime scene before I interview her manager. That should give him more time to process everything. Tell me if anything else comes up.” When he would’ve asked Kuro to give him his notebook, he found him surveying the front yard. He wondered if something caught his attention. Kuro was standing in front of a large window and looking into the house.

His attention was only pulled away when Mahiru waved a pair of gloves in him. “You might want to put these on or else you’ll get your fingerprints everywhere and compromise the crime scene. Is there something here, Kuro? I can have this window dusted for prints.”

“I don’t think the person would use this window to enter the house since it faces the street.” Kuro said as he pulled on the gloves. The window looked into the kitchen but the open layout of the house let him see partially into the living room. While he could see the police inside the house, he couldn’t see the body. He glanced from the window to the gate behind them. “But maybe someone walking by saw something through this window.”

“It would be great if we can find a witness. Are there any other places the killer might’ve overlook?” Mahiru asked and Kuro scanned the front of the house. The thoughtful expression he had was surprisingly attractive. He had strong features but Mahiru hadn’t noticed before because Kuro usually had a disinterested expression. He walked around him and looked over the area himself.

“The other crime scenes didn’t have forced entry and it looks like this house is the same. Igawa must’ve let them in. There’s a camera pointing at the front door. We can review it later tonight. Hopefully, it caught the criminal on tape and we can narrow down the suspect list.” It saddened Mahiru that the victim was possibly killed by someone she trusted.

“If I was robbing this place, I would avoid this front yard like the plague. There are too many chances someone or a camera would catch me. Does the side entrance have a camera as well?” Kuro pointed to the door he could see through the window. “She was smart enough to have a camera watching the front door but it doesn’t look like there are any insides.”

“Not many people think to instal cameras, especially when they live on a quiet street like this.” Mahiru sighed. He walked around the house to the door Kuro pointed to earlier. He made sure to put on gloves before he opened the glass door and entered the kitchen. “If the killer knew to avoid the front door’s camera, we should have every entry point dusted. Please wait here in the kitchen.”

After he gave him the instruction, Mahiru walked through the foyer to the living room. While he never said it, Kuro knew that Mahiru was going to examine the body and wanted to shield him from it.

Mahiru’s stomach turned when he saw the body. He had seen messier and bloodier crime scenes but death would always upset him. Once the crime photographers put away their cameras, Mahiru knelt next to the body. He lifted her limp hand to see if there were any defense wounds. “It doesn’t appear like there was much of a struggle. There’s an exit wound so we need to find the bullet. That will help us know where the killer was standing when he shot her.”

He backed away from the body so they could take it to be examined. He searched the area near the body for anything that was out of place. Mahiru discovered a small mark on the wall and the bullet beneath it. He had a photographer take pictures of it before he picked it up. There were etching on the bullet so he knew that a silencer was used.

“Kuro, can you tell me when you’re able to see me?” Mahiru asked Kuro in the kitchen. He followed the path the bullet would’ve taken until Kuro called his name. “This spot isn’t too far from the body. I think you’re right about the window. We have a lot of people to interview. They took away the body so can you come in and help me?”

He walked into the room and the first thing he noticed was Mahiru’s sad eyes. Mahiru continued with his search and collected anything that could be used for forensic evidence. Kuro didn’t know what he could do to help him so he trailed behind him. He spotted a framed newspaper article and read the headline. “ _A promising, new star has appear. Destined to take the music industry to new heights._ ”

“I’m certain that was true. Every time I interview friends and family of the musicians killed, they would say something similar. It’s a shame they never had a chance to make an impact on the world.” Mahiru worried his lower lip. He was drawn to the piano and the small table next to it. There was a colourful planner resting among the music sheets.

“Let’s see if she was planning to meet anyone today or last night. We don’t know when she died exactly.” Mahiru flipped through the pages. Kuro looked over his shoulder to read the planner as well. It was obvious that Emi was very dedicated to her piano because most of her days were filled with rehearsals. “Oh, she had lunch with her friends yesterday. We should interview them and ask if they noticed anything strange or someone following Emi.”

“So, we have to interview her manager, neighbours, anyone who might’ve passed by the house and her friends. That’s a long list. I don’t know how you can manage all of this. I know I can’t.” Kuro said and Mahiru smiled wearily.

“Being a detective isn’t as glamorous as movies portray it. There are more interviews and paperwork than car chases. But I love my job.” Mahiru sealed the journal into a bag and labeled it. “I think you are doing very well in your new job. You have an eye for detail.”

At his honest compliment, Kuro blushed a little. He didn’t know if Mahiru was merely being kind or not. He never thought the skills he developed as a thief would help him outside of crimes, let alone be commended by a detective. Then again, Mahiru was nothing like the other detectives he knew.

* * *

Kuro laid in his futon but he couldn’t sleep. There was a lot on his mind and he had to wonder if he could help Mahiru as much as he wanted. While he listen to him interview people, he felt awkward and out of place. He wasn’t the best when it came to people and analyzing their behaviour. He had trouble talking with people as well.

The other reason he couldn’t fall asleep was because Mahiru was working in the futon next to his. It was late and staring at the dim screen must’ve hurt his eyes. Yet, Mahiru continued to type on his laptop. Kuro rolled onto his side and examined his face. Even with only the laptop’s screen, he could see the intense focus he had. “Are you typing up the notes you made today? You know you can do that tomorrow, right?”

“Oh, you’re awake, Kuro?” Mahiru was taken aback a little when he heard his voice. He assumed that he was asleep already. He dimmed the brightness of his screen as he said, “Am I stopping you from sleeping? I’m sorry. I wanted to organize everything we found today. Thinking simply, that should give us a clearer picture of everything and make sure we don’t overlook stuff. Do you want me to build a wall of pillows between us to block the light?”

Kuro had to chuckle when he pictured it. “Why do all your simple solutions seem to involve more work? I’m fine. My siblings love to tell the story of how I slept through a tornado. You’re the one who should worry about sleeping. Haven’t your uncle ever lectured you about staying up too late on your laptop? Then again, you seem like one of those goody-two-shoes kids.”

“Hey, I’ve broken a rule before so no name calling.” Mahiru insisted and Kuro raised a brow at him. He was both intrigued and curious by the admission. He couldn’t picture Mahiru getting into trouble.

“What did you do?”

“Promise not to tell anyone?” He whispered and Kuro nodded. Mahiru shifted closer to the edge of the futon and spoke in a soft voice. “It was when I was a teenager—seventeen, I think. Licht’s father were performing in a casino nearby so he was going to stay at our house for the night. Licht really wanted to watch him but it was past our curfew and we were underaged. He looked really sad so I decided to help him sneak in. You should’ve been there when we were caught!”

“Wait, did you drink, gamble or use a fake ID?”

“No, we only wanted to watch the performance. My senpai worked at the casino and he let us through the back door.” He explained. Kuro started to laugh and he had to hug his stomach. Mahiru crawled out of his futon and leaned over Kuro. He pouted down at him. “Why are you laughing? We got into a lot of trouble that night.”

“Mahiru, you can barely call that a rebellious childhood. The worst you could’ve been charged with was a misdemeanor for trespassing. Moreover, your goal was to help Licht.” His laughter faded but a small grin lingered on his face. Mahiru leaned back but he didn’t return to his futon. He sat next to him and hugged his knees to his chest.

“Your wish to help the poor was good too, Kuro. You just went about it the wrong way. I understand that morality is complicated and everyone has their own definition of justice. It’s rarely black and white. My job is to give justice to the victim and everyone involved.” Mahiru returned to his futon and picked up his notebook. “We have another packed day tomorrow so you should go to sleep. I’m almost finished so the light won’t bother you for much longer. Goodnight, Kuro.”

“Night.” He doubted he could convince Mahiru to sleep as well when he was focused on his work. Kuro heard him yawn and he glanced back to him. He found that he was asleep. Exhaustion must’ve caught up to him. “I can’t believe I’m handcuffed to a workaholic like you. You don’t even know your limits. Can’t deal.”

He moved to kneel next to him and he adjusted the blanket over Mahiru. Kuro saw the peaceful expression he had while he slept and he thought of all the different faces he had. He pulled himself away to save the document Mahiru was working on and shut down his laptop. He returned to his futon and laid down. The sound of Mahiru’s even breathing was surprisingly calming and Kuro found himself drifting off as well.

* * *

Licht knocked on his manager’s door. He received a call earlier and Kranz wanted to talk to him. Shortly after he knocked, the door opened but it wasn’t Kranz who answered it. He was shocked to see Hyde and he had to question why he was there. He didn’t bother to ask him why he was in the room before he went to kick him.

“I knew you were a demon, Shit Rat!” He yelled. It irritated Licht that Hyde was easily able to dodge his attack. He ran after him to kick him again. “Get back here so I can fight you! You might’ve tricked Mahiru yesterday but I’m going to drag you back to him. You’re going to jail.”

“No one is going to jail.” Kranz came between them and grabbed their arms. Reluctantly and angrily, Licht stopped and backed away from him. He watched Hyde distrustfully with the intent of fighting him again once Kranz was gone. “I’m glad you’re here, Licht. It seems like you two already know each other and that makes this much easier. Licht, Hyde will be your new bodyguard.”

“My what?”

“Your bodyguard, Angel Cakes.” Hyde ruffled his hair in a teasing gesture that quickly led to Licht kicking him.


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t know what you told Kranz to make him hire you but you can’t trick me. I know you’re a demon.” Licht scowled at Hyde. They were sitting across from each other in his dressing room. His instincts told him that their first meeting at the hotel wasn’t an accident. He didn’t trust the man and he questioned his intentions. He decided it was best to be direct with the man. “What do you want?”

“There’s no need to glare at me like that, Angel Cakes. I thought of a few lies I could tell you. ‘I want to do an article on you’ or ‘I need extra money so I took this job’.” Hyde leaned forward in his chair and watched Licht carefully. He read a lot of articles about the pianist and most claimed that he was delusional with his angel persona. Looking into his sharp, blue eyes, Hyde knew that he shouldn’t underestimate him. “But you’re too smart to fall for any of my lies, aren’t you, Lichtan?”

“Answer my question, Shit Rat. Don’t think your pretty words will distract me or make me trust you.” His guarded tone caught Hyde’s attention. It was clear that Licht was wary of him and it was likely due to the person targeting musicians. The question was how much he knew about the investigation. Hyde wanted to use Licht to save his brother. He was an expert at finding information and his gut told him that Licht could be the key to uncovering the killer.

“I knew that tactic won’t work on you but I had to try. Oh, well. I like straightforward people like you.” A devilish smile appeared on his lips and the sight made Licht narrow his eyes. He used his foot to push the table between them and he slammed it into Hyde’s legs. “Hey, that hurts, Lichtan! Everyone calls you an angel but a real angel wouldn’t be so violent.”

“I  _am_ an angel and I won’t let a demon like you trick me. If you don’t answer me in the next five minutes, I will tell Kranz to fire you and find me another bodyguard.” Licht stood and slammed his hands on the table. He couldn’t find any answers in Hyde’s practised smile. That fact irritated Licht more than anything.

Even though Hyde avoided answering, Licht knew he went through a lot of trouble to get the job. He liked his privacy so he purposely made the hiring process impossible. Most people who applied to be his bodyguard gave up halfway through the process Licht set up. Only someone desperate for the position would go through so much trouble. “What’s your true goal, Demon?”

“An interesting story.” Hyde lied. “I’m a freelance reporter and I want to write an article about the musician killer. If I attach myself with a bright, upcoming star like you, I might run into him. This is the perfect arrangement for both of us. I’ll protect you and you will give me material for my article. So, what do you say, Angel Cakes?”

“I can protect myself.” Licht stated. He flipped the table with his foot and kicked it towards him. Hyde reacted faster than Licht thought he would and he was able to catch the table. With a grin, Hyde set the table back down. His smile was a silent challenge to him and Licht was too prideful to back down. He leapt over the table and kicked his shoulder.

Hyde recovered his footing quickly and dodged his next kick. He had to admit that he didn’t expect a pianist to be a skilled fighter. He noticed how Licht held his hands behind his back as he fought. It was likely to protect his hands. To limit how he could kick, Hyde knocked the furniture into his path. He moved backwards and gave Licht a mocking smile. “Sweet Angel, you shouldn’t destroy this room.”

The combination of Hyde’s laugh and his teasing, red eyes made Licht’s anger flare. He aimed a powerful kick at his head. Hyde blocked the attack and gripped Licht’s ankle. In a smooth motion, he turned him until his back hit the wall. He let him go but he placed his hands next to Licht to cage him in his arms. “Not bad, Lichtan.”

“Kranz said that you had formal training and experience. This angel won’t lose though.” His blue eyes were filled with confidence and determination. He leaned his head back and then slammed his forehead into his nose. Hyde stumbled back and covered his face with his hands. Licht sank to the ground and he took a moment to catch his breath.

“Shit, that hurts! You’re one violent angel.” Hyde was glad that he hadn’t broken his nose. He held out his hand to Licht to help him stand up. “How about we say that this was a draw?”

He didn’t take his hand and it was clear that he didn’t trust him. Hyde could see his chance of helping his brother slip away with Licht and he bit his lip. He thought it would be simple to use Licht for his own goal but it was clear that he was wrong. His hand began to tremble as he raced to think of what he could say to convince Licht to let him be his bodyguard.

Licht noticed Hyde’s confident façade crumble even though he quickly schooled his face again. He gripped Hyde’s hand when he started to pull back. He kicked his ankle and then tugged him to the ground with him. Their faces were close as he said, “I will only ask you this one more time. What do you want?”

Hyde was surprised by his words. For his job and the robberies, he would manipulate his conversation with others so he could get information without revealing anything about himself. Yet, Licht saw through him easily. Hyde laughed at himself and lowered his head, “You’re an interesting one, Licht. If I knew you were like this, I would’ve thought of another way to approach you.”

He let out a sigh and faced Licht. “I want to find that killer but not for an article. If I don’t, my brother will be… He protected me all my life and now it’s my turn to help him. I heard your cousin is in charge of the case and I thought I could get information from you. Please, let me be your bodyguard. I’ll find whatever information I can but I’ll also do everything I can to protect you.”

Licht could tell that he was being honest for the first time since they met. He knew that Hyde wanted to use him for information but he could do the same. “Okay. I have a few rules for you though. Firstly, you can’t bother me or get in the way of my performances. Next, you have to tell me everything you learn about the killer. Also, take with you when you look for clues.”

“What? I can’t do that!” Hyde argued. He doubted he could dissuade him from his decision because Licht had a stubborn expression. He groaned and carefully thought of what he should do. They were both well aware that Licht held all the bargaining power at the moment. “Fine, but we’re not doing anything reckless. The moment there’s danger, I’m taking you back to the hotel.”

“We have a deal.” He said and they shook hands.

* * *

“We should watch a movie after we go through the videos. Trust me, surveillance tapes are tedious and it’s best to unwind with a movie.” Mahiru walked down the street with Kuro and they discussed their plans for the night. He was careful not to mention anything about the investigation so the passersby couldn’t hear them. “Are you in the mood for a comedy or something else?”

“Maybe a comedy I can turn my brain off.” They both held a cup of noodles and ate as they returned to the station. Mahiru suggested they buy a quick lunch on their break. The police station would become stifling sometimes so he would often step out for fresh air during his break. He was happy he now had someone to talk with during his walk to the food truck.  

Something caught Mahiru’s attention and he paused. Kuro noticed the moment he stopped walking and he followed his gaze. A few feet from them, there was a child standing beneath a tree and crying. He didn’t see an adult with the child and he wondered if the girl was lost. Mahiru approached the child and asked her, “Where are your parents?”

“I’m on an errand.” She told him. He was wearing his uniform so she trusted him quickly. Kuro believed that most people would instinctually trust Mahiru due to his gentle smile. His kindness shined through his actions. Mahiru took out a handkerchief and handed it to the child. She wiped her eyes and then pointed to the tree. “Mr. Cat is stuck and no one will help him.”

Mahiru searched the branches until he spotted a tiny cat. He placed his hand on the tree but he wasn’t able to find a spot he could use to climb. He turned to Kuro who easily guess that Mahiru wanted him to lift him. Kuro groaned but he quickly finished his noodles and tossed it in the trash. Kuro stood next to him and cupped his hands. “This is troublesome.”

“Thinking simply, this is fastest. Just give me a boost so I can reach the branch.” He said and waved away his concern. Mahiru placed his foot in his cupped hands and Kuro lifted him enough to grab the branch. He pulled himself onto the tree branch and reached out to the cat. It had a collar and it didn’t seem to be wary of humans. “Come here, Kitty. I’ll help you down.”

The cat jumped into his arms and Mahiru caught it. He held it securely in his arms and then glanced down at the ground. Mahiru made sure that no one was standing beneath him before he let go of the branch. He landed safely on the ground even as he stumbled a little. Kuro helped him regain his balance by gently taking his arms. Mahiru smiled up at him. “Thanks, Kuro.”

He handed the cat to her and continued to speak with her. Mahiru wanted to make sure that she knew how to return home safely. He nodded and told her, “Be careful on your errand. If you ever need help or become lost, go to a worker or an adult. Ask them if you can borrow a phone and call your parents.”

“Yes, sir!” She said in a cheery voice and walked away.  

Mahiru waved bye to her before they returned to walking to the station. He tugged on his sleeve and asked for his hand. Kuro held out his hand to him. He took out a napkin and wiped it over his palm. “I’m sorry I had to step on you to get the cat. At least it’s just dirt. We should hurry before we’re late. Since we’ve met, you make me late for work more often.”

“Hey, we were right on time this morning. Everyone’s just used to you coming into work super early.” Kuro pointed out. “If you were worried about being late, you should’ve called the firefighters to get the cat down. It is a part of their job, after all.”

“It’s my job to serve and protect. Thinking simply, I can’t walk away when I see someone in need.” He said and touched his badge. From his expression, it was clear that he was proud of his job. Kuro felt certain that Mahiru’s was motivated by his kindness rather than a sense of duty. He hooked his arms around Kuro’s and pulled him forward, “Let’s go, Kuro.”

* * *

“I know this is difficult but we would like to ask you a few more questions.” Mahiru said and turned on the recorder. He was interviewing the victim’s friends in his office. Kuro sat in a chair next to him but he was only partially listening to the girl’s answers. He didn’t know how he could help in the situation and it was be better to let Mahiru lead the interview.

“You had lunch with Emi and a few friends two days ago. Can you tell me everyone’s name?” He opened a notebook with a list of questions he prepared the previous night. Mahiru quickly wrote down the names she listed. He asked her a few more questions. “Did anything about that lunch meeting stand out to you? It can be something Emi said or a person following her.”

She shook her head and Mahiru stopped himself from showing his disappointment. If Emi knew that she was in danger, she never told her friends. Mahiru didn’t want to let his emotions affect the investigation so he focused on the interview. As he carefully listened to her answers, he considered how it affected his investigation. “Thank you, Miss. If you remember anything that might help, please call our tip line.”

He gave her a business card with the number for the tip line before she left his office. After the door closed, Mahiru groaned and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. Kuro leaned over him and his face filled his vision. Mahiru only jumped when he pressed something cold against his cheek. He grabbed it and found that it was a can of juice.

“Here, I bought this for you while you were interviewing that girl. It’s to pay you back for treating me to noodles earlier.” Kuro said but he had another reason for buying him the drink. He thought that Mahiru looked frustrated and he hoped the drink you help him. He didn’t think it would change much though. Mahiru smiled at him and took a sip.

“I didn’t notice you sneaking out of the room. You walk so quietly that you’re going to give me a heart attack one day. We need to put a bell on you like a stray cat.” He joked and Kuro found himself laughing along with him. Mahiru turned in his chair to face his work computer. “I have the video tape from the café ready. Let’s watch and hope we find something.”

“Did you find anything in your interview while I was buying that drink?” Kuro asked and leaned on the desk. The disappointment on Mahiru’s face answered his question. “You asked all three of them the same questions even though you knew the answer to them. Wouldn’t it save time to skip over those things?”

“I guess but I want to make sure I cover everything. This way, I can catch someone in a lie quickly. It happens more than you would think.” Mahiru sighed and clicked play on the video. He examined the tables before he focused on the table where Emi sat with her friends. He rewound the video an hour before they sat down. “I warned you that watching these would be boring earlier but I’ll do that again.”

“Never underestimate my ability to sit and stare at a screen. Just tell me what I should be looking for.” Kuro placed a chair next to Mahiru’s and sat down.

“There is nothing specific I can tell you. If anything looks out of place, point it out.” Mahiru lightly patted his arm before he pointed to the screen. He adjusted his position in the chair and studied the people. While he appeared relaxed, Kuro could see determination in his brown eyes. It was rather attractive. When the thought crossed his mind, Kuro shook his head.

He turned his attention back to the computer. They watched the video in silence for an hour but nothing stood out to Mahiru. The video didn’t have sound so Mahiru couldn’t hear what the friends were discussing. Kuro suddenly nudged him and asked, “Did the restaurant give you the recording from other cameras?”

“Is there a specific angle you want to look at?” Mahiru asked and opened the folder of videos he saved on a flash drive.

“Is there one where you can see the street? Emi keeps staring at something in that direction. It might be nothing but…”

“Let’s see.” Mahiru opened a second video and scrolled to the time stamp Kuro pointed out. He watched the video play and searched for what could’ve caught Emi’s attention. A car parked across the street but the driver didn’t step out of the vehicle. “Do you think it’s that dark blue car? It’s in the direction she’s staring.”

“I don’t know. Check how long he sits there and if he ever gets out.” Kuro suggested. He nodded and played with the video. The vehicle didn’t move until half an hour after Emi reported left the café. “That car could be watching her but we don’t know if it’s her murderer or just some gossip reporter.”

“We should check anyways.” Mahiru printed out a photo of the car. “I’ll try to see who owns this car and if they’re connected to the victims or the music industry. We can’t see the license plate clearly so it’ll be a little more difficult. Tomorrow, we’ll focus on that and the killer’s gun. You know people who sell guns illegally. Hopefully, they keep a record of who buys what.”

“They don’t have a formal record but enough to blackmail those who try to back out of the deal. I’ll call in a few favours and make an appointment with a guy I know.” Kuro reached out and tapped the badge Mahiru wore. “You should hide this when we go talk to him.”

* * *

“Honestly, that guy makes so many confusing choices. He should’ve listened to his friend and talk to the girl he likes. Thinking simply, it’s best to be honest with your feelings.” Mahiru said and then grabbed a handful of popcorn. They chose a random, romantic comedy to watch that night. “People can’t read your mind so you need to tell the person you like how you feel.”

“Don’t you remember being a stupid teenager with a crush? Then again, you were likely a straightforward person even back then. You story of rebellion proved that.” Kuro wondered if they would’ve been friends if they met in high school. It was clear that they both had different lives and personalities.

“My uncle would set me up on a few dates but it never turned into something serious. I haven’t put much effort into finding a relationship either. With my job and schedule, it’s complicated. I don’t want to become a burden to that person and scare them.” There were nights Mahiru would wish he had someone he could talk to.

He had to wonder if Kuro could read his mind when he said, “You can talk to me. Your job isn’t going to scare me off because you’ve already caught me.”

A light laugh escaped Mahiru. He was surprised by the offer but grateful as well. Their meeting was rather unconventional but he enjoyed Kuro’s company. “Let’s finish this movie and head to bed. We can talk then.”


End file.
